EL QUE PERSEVERA ALCANZA SU SUEÑO
by Yedra Phoenix
Summary: Lily & James. El tiempo se agota y James no ha conseguido convencer a Lily de sus serias intenciones. Quién la sigue la consige ¿no?
1. Chapter 1

**EL QUE PERSEVERA ALCANZA SU SUEÑO** By Yedra Phoenix

PRESENTACIÓN

Hola otra vez. Aquí estoy con una nueva historia. Al fin me he decido a publicarla, aprovechando el mes de diciembre, como regalito para todos de navidad y año Nuevo. Esto quiere decir que lo subiré todo a lo largo de este mes y principios de enero, cosa no muy difícil de cumplir porque sólo tiene tres capítulos.

Según las declaraciones de J K Rowling, James no consiguió convencer a Lily de sus serias intenciones hasta finales de su séptimo curso.

Aquí está mi idea de cómo pudo haber sido lo que ocurrió entre ellos.

No será un fic largo como "La Herencia de la Sangre" aunque espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo y, si tenéis un momentito, dejad algún comentario con vuestras opiniones, dudas o lo que sea (se agradecen infinitamente).

Un beso: Yedra Phoenix

* * *

_**PRIMER ACTO**_

— Al fin un poco de paz –se dijo Lily Evans intentando concentrarse en el libro y los pergaminos que tenía situados en la mesa frente a ella–. Aritmancia… a quién se le ocurre elegir semejante asignatura. ¡En qué mal momento se me ocurrió pensar que hacía bien estudiando tanto número!

Lily ya no recordaba cuántas veces había tenido ese mismo monólogo. Había escuchado y aceptado la propuesta que le hicieran tanto el director Dumbledore como la profesora McGonagall de la conveniencia para ella de estudiar Aritmancia. Con tantísimo trabajo que tenía en todas las asignaturas y añadirle las obligaciones como prefecta de Gryffindor había llegado un momento en que la cercanía de los ÉXTASIS la hacían estar en un estado de nervios que creía no poder resistir.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, esa persona que para ella era tan especial. La que siempre la escuchaba y le daba ánimos y con la cual parecía que los nervios y las dudas desaparecían.

El resto de los alumnos de Gryffindor se había marchado al Gran Comedor pero ella había preferido quedarse allí, en la Sala Común, en un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad para resolver los ejercicios que la profesora Vector les había encomendado durante su última clase.

Debía resolver aquellas actividades que, según ella eran imposibles de entender.

—Y ¿para qué debe servir esto? –se preguntaba decaída–. ¡Pues claro! Para desesperar a los tarados que intenten hacerlo…

No tenía hambre. Tampoco pasaba mucho si se saltaba algunas comidas ¿no? Era para poder aprovechar el tiempo y estudiar. Además allí sola ella se sentía mejor.

Recogió su pelirrojo cabello en una cola de caballo para estar más cómoda y se preparó para abrir su mente para el estudio. Se concentró y reflexionó sobre todo lo que la profesora Vector les había explicado con anterioridad y que ella, hasta el momento, sí había entendido y comenzó a desarrollar el primer ejercicio.

Un buen rato después y habiendo rellenado un pergamino completo con números y signos que no todos podríamos comprender, abrió su libro para comprobar el resultado que ella había obtenido.

—¡Tanto esfuerzo para nada! –comentó con tono desanimado.

Tomó su varita y con un ligero movimiento hizo desaparecer todo lo escrito del pergamino. Se dispuso a volver a empezar cuando el ruido que provenía del retrato de la señora Gorda que daba entrada a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, la hizo levantar la cabeza.

Un grupo de tres alumnos de séptimo acababa de entrar. Ya habían terminado de cenar y volvían a su sala a descansar un rato.

—Lo que me faltaba –se quejó la pelirroja en voz baja–. Ya se acabó la tranquilidad.

Entraron riendo y comentando alguna trastada de las que solían hacer habitualmente mientras se dirigían hacia los sillones que estaban frente al lugar en el que Lily se había sentado a trabajar.

—¿A qué jugamos? –preguntó el más alto de los tres sentándose de espaldas a Lily.

—Podemos jugar al póquer –propuso el moreno de gafas sentándose frente al anterior.

—Yo prefiero leer –comentó el tercero. Un joven tranquilo de cabello castaño y ojos color miel.

—Creo que nos equivocamos al llamarte Moony, más bien deberíamos haberte llamado Bookworm.

—Qué ocurrencias tienes, Padfoot –comentó James colocándose bien las gafas para no perderse detalle de la pelirroja que tenía justo enfrente.

—Es que siempre estás leyendo escondido detrás de algún libro –explicó Sirius Black mientras barajaba los naipes con maestría–. Así nos haces bajar enteros a los merodeadores.

—Sirius tiene razón, Moony, deberías hacer más vida social –propuso James Potter.

—Que graciositos estáis hoy –les contestó Remus Lupin–. Yo también os puedo hacer algunos comentarios sobre vosotros… pero no vale la pena.

Lily sonreía para sus adentros. Ése era su mejor amigo. Nunca se dejaba llevar por los comentarios de sus presumidos compañeros.

El ruido que hacían las cartas al ser barajadas la sacó de sus pensamientos. Black y Potter comenzaron a jugar a las cartas y ella volvió a su trabajo.

Nuevamente el ruido del cuadro de la entrada. Más alumnos ingresaban en la Sala Común.

— Ahora sí que no habrá quién consiga concentrarse – pensó Lily.

Un rato después, cuando volvió a tener el ejercicio acabado, se dispuso a comprobar su resultado. Nuevamente era incorrecto. Revisó todo lo que había escrito en busca del error moviendo la cabeza negativamente. ¿En qué se había equivocado? Y pensar que los ÉXTASIS estaban a la vuelta de la esquina aún la ayudaba menos.

Remus Lupin, repantigado desde su sillón, la observaba con disimulo. No por nada Lily Evans era su mejor amiga. Todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos como prefectos de Gryffindor les había unido muchísimo. Además era la única persona, a excepción de sus amigos los merodeadores, que conocía su gran problema. Cuando vio bajar una lágrima por su mejilla no se lo pensó más. Cerró su libro y, dejándolo sobre el sillón, se fue a sentar junto a ella.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Lily? – le preguntó suavemente aunque de todas formas la sobresaltó. La pelirroja no lo había visto llegar hasta allí.

—No es nada… -se excusó secándose el rostro torpemente–. Este maldito ejercicio que no me sale.

—No puede ser que te rindas por una cosa así.

—Pues ¡ayúdame!

—¡Qué más quisiera yo que poder ayudarte! –exclamó el chico mirando los pergaminos que descansaban sobre la mesa-. Lo que pasa es que yo de Aritmancia no tengo ni la más mínima idea.

—No, si ya lo sabía… esta vez sacaré un Troll… -sollozó la chica– el primero de mi vida… Ahora que es tan importante porqué terminamos nuestros estudios aquí en Hogwarts y es el momento de pensar en el futuro…

—Tranquila, Lily –pretendió Remus reconfortarla.

Lily no pudo evitar el llanto y Remus se acercó a ella y la abrazó intentando infundirle un poco de ánimo que tanto necesitaba ella en esos momentos.

—Qué voy a hacer ahora¿dime? –preguntó ella apoyando su rostro en el pecho de su amigo–. Mientras hemos venido aquí a Hogwarts todo ha sido fácil sin tener que tomar decisiones importantes… pero esto se acaba. Yo ya no encajaré en el mundo muggle. Mi hermana me odia por lo que soy. ¡Ella piensa que soy un monstruo de la naturaleza! Y está claro que debo seguir en el mundo mágico pero ¿si no saco buenas notas?

—Lily, no todo depende de eso. Tienes muchas opciones. Eres una de las mejores brujas de todo Hogwarts y allí incluyo también a las profesoras –dijo Remus intentando hacerla sonreír con su comentario.

—Pero no sé resolver estos ejercicios de Aritmancia…

—Ya, Lily. Por eso no debes llorar. Yo buscaré la forma de que consigas no sólo resolverlos si no lo que es más importante, entenderlos. ¡Confía en mí!

—Remus¿qué haría yo sin ti? –le dijo ella levantando su rostro hacia él y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Sabes que es lo que vas a hacer? –preguntó Remus– vas a cerrar tus libros, los vas a guardar y me vas a prometer que descansarás hasta mañana –y al ver la cara que ella le ponía de reproche continuó– sin estudiar. Debes desconectar y comer algo. ¡Seguro que ya te has saltado más de una comida!

Mientras tanto, Sirius Black y James Potter:

—¿Y Moony? –preguntó Sirius al darse cuenta que su amigo no estaba leyendo junto a ellos-. ¿Dónde se ha metido?

—Donde no debe -respondió James molesto.

Ante aquella respuesta y siguiendo la iracunda mirada de su amigo, Sirius se giró.

—Venga Prongs, que sólo son amigos –dijo quitándole importancia al asunto–. Lo que pasa es que comparten mucho tiempo y aficiones y se han cogido confianza…

—Así que ahora a eso se le llama confianza ¿no?

Sirius volvió a girarse y vio a su amigo abrazando a la pelirroja. Tenía que pensar en algo que le subiera la moral a James.

—Yo te he visto haciendo cosas peores con muchas chicas. Y no por eso he llegado a pensar que tenías serias pretensiones hacia ellas.

—¡Pero no con la chica de Moony!

—Prongs, siento tener que ser yo quién te lo diga, pero Evans… no es tu chica.

—Mira, Padfoot, Lily es la mujer de mi vida –aseveró James.

—Y tú ¿cómo lo sabes? Si hubieses conseguido aunque fuese una sola cita con ella ya la habrías olvidado, como a tantas otras. Lo que pasa es que al no haberla conseguido la tienes metida dentro de tu cabezota y por eso tienes fijación por ella.

—Que no. Que ella es la única con la que podré ser feliz, lo sé.

—Tonterías. Debes estar bajo de defensas. Estoy seguro que una buena juerga de merodeadores te ayuda a olvidar.

James no le hacía mucho caso a su amigo. Estaba en otra parte del la Sala Común.

—Pero¡míralo! –exclamó incrédulo– si la está acariciando...

—Eso no es nada…

—¡Y ella le ha besado! –James no podía creer lo que veía con sus propios ojos–. No quiero seguir mirando –dijo quitándose las gafas y enterrando la cara en sus propias manos.

Si James no quería mirar tendría que hacerlo él pero que no creyese nadie que lo hacía por ser cotilla, no, lo hacía por ayudar a su mejor amigo.

—¡Toma! –exclamó el moreno sintiéndose obligado a relatar lo que su amigo no quería mirar–. ¡Le está recogiendo los libros!

—Como se nota que eres como mi propio hermano… ¡tortúrame más!... si es que lo estás disfrutando… y seguro que ahora se marchan cogiditos de la mano…

—James, si lo que te gusta es practicar la Adivinación, no entiendo porque no te apuntaste a esas clases. Marcharse, lo que se dice marcharse, se van. Pero ella hacia su habitación y él viene hacia aquí.

Después de esa información, James decidió volver a mirar. Se colocó las gafas en su sitio y cuando vio acercarse a su, según él, supuesto amigo, unas no muy buenas intenciones llenaron su mente.

—Padfoot, sujétame o cometeré Moonycidio…

—¿Ya os habéis cansado de jugar a las cartas? –preguntó Remus en tono casual.

—Y tú ¿ya te has cansado de Evans? Lupin, no veo que te interese lo que nosotros estemos haciendo –contestó James en tono molesto organizando las cartas que tenía en la mano.

—¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó el castaño mirando a Sirius el cual contestó con un gesto de que él no sabía nada del tema–. Si quieres preguntarme algo hazlo abiertamente –comentó Remus sonriendo interiormente ante el comentario celoso de James y continuó explicando–. Sólo estaba hablando con Lily. Es que está un poco desmoralizada…

—¡Vas a hacerme llorar! –exclamó James con sarcasmo soltando de golpe las cartas sobre la mesa.

—No, si la que lloraba era ella –continuó Remus haciendo caso omiso al comentario irónico de su amigo.

—Y ¿por qué lloraba? –preguntó Sirius a sabiendas de que James se moría de ganas por saber la razón pero por orgullo era capaz de no preguntar.

—Está nerviosa por los ÉXTASIS y no se podía concentrar en resolver unos ejercicios.

—¡Qué novedad! Y allí estabas tú para consolarla y aprovechar el poder abrazarla y demostrarle lo bueno que eres – soltó James delirante y bajando la voz concluyó – y que entonces no se llegue a fijar en mí…

Sirius y Remus le miraron con cara de pena enterrar la cara en sus manos totalmente desesperanzado.

—Pero¿qué estoy haciendo¡Acaso me he vuelto loco! No, no quiero enfadarme contigo… ¡Eres mi mejor amigo! –exclamó y se lanzó a abrazar al sorprendido Remus.

—James, por supuesto que somos amigos –contestó intentando no parecer extrañado-. Yo nunca he visto a Lily como otra cosa que no fuese una amiga. Lo que pasa es que la he visto tan abatida que tuve que ir a consolarla…

—No me hagas caso, Moony. Estoy tan colgado por ella que veo cosas que no son. Debería estar feliz porque cuenta con tu apoyo incondicional.

—Pues yo tendré que ver cómo consigo ayudarla en esta ocasión –explicó Remus mirando a sus dos amigos como tantas ocasiones en las que estuvieron planeando alguna de sus memorables bromas–. Necesito a alguien que sea bueno en Aritmancia para que le explique lo que no puede resolver…

Los castaños ojos de James brillaron de esperanza. ¡No todo estaba perdido!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos.

Ya estoy aquí de nuevo actualizando, a toda prisa porque el día de hoy ha sido agotador, fin de trimestre, festival de navidad y cena...

Agradeceros vuestros comentarios, sois geniales: lily potter weasley95, Dubhesigrid, fascinating melody, rlucy, Juuli.Potter, Lia Lerena, Naeh, y Mazinho ¡el único chico! me ha alegrado mucho volver a saber de ti.

Aprovecho las fechas para desearos una muy Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo, y os dejo el capítulo a modo de regalito navideño aunque sea un poquitín adelantado.

El siguiente supongo que será ya para el año que viene, que tampoco está tan lejos.

Muchos besos y sed felices.

* * *

**_SEGUNDO ACTO_**

****

Remus se dirigía a buena velocidad hacia la biblioteca seguido de cerca por James. Debía llegar antes de la hora en la que había quedado con su amiga Lily. Era preferible estar allí esperando a la pelirroja a que ella les viese entrar y se sorprendiese desmontando los planes que él había pensado.

La biblioteca de Hogwarts era una de las mejores bibliotecas del mundo mágico. En ella se podía encontrar multiplicidad de libros, tanto de consulta para los alumnos y profesores como incluso libros sobre magia oscura que estaban en la sección prohibida. El ambiente de la biblioteca era ideal para el trabajo y la reflexión. El silencio reinaba en su interior y no había muchos alumnos a esa hora. Madame Pince se encontraba sentada detrás de su mesa rellenando y archivando las fichas de los libros que habían sido solicitados en los últimos días. Levantó la vista al oírlos entrar y saludó con un gesto de cabeza a Remus pues era uno de los alumnos asiduos a la biblioteca pero ver que iba acompañado de Potter realmente la sorprendió. Era alumno del séptimo curso y había estado en la biblioteca en contadísimas ocasiones y en varias de ellas había tenido que pedirle que saliera de allí por no respetar las normas por ella establecidas.

Remus entró con paso decidido girando hacia la izquierda, caminando por un pasillo entre elevadas estanterías que, perpendiculares a los grandes ventanales por los que entraba la luz del sol, resguardaban las mesas donde los alumnos se sentaban a trabajar. Se detuvo en la penúltima mesa antes de llegar al final de ese pasillo que terminaba en una gran puerta detrás de la cual se encontraba la sección prohibida. James miró esa puerta y no pudo evitar el sonreír. ¡Cuántos recuerdos le llegaban a su mente!

—Hacía tiempo que no venía por aquí –comentó con nostalgia.

—James, si no quieres que nos echen de aquí sería mejor que bajases la voz –le recordó Remus en un susurro.

—Me estaba acordando cuando entramos en la sección prohibida para buscar todos los libros que nos ayudarían a conseguir transformarnos en animagos.

—Claro, porque a ti te tocó la parte más fácil ¡buscar los libros!

—A pesar del tiempo que ha pasado ¿sigues enfadado, Moony?

—Es que cada vez que vengo, siento que madame Pince me mira raro… estoy convencido de que ella aún lo recuerda.

—La idea de Padfoot fue increíble…

—¡Increíble! Pues ella se la creyó.

—Es que tú eres un gran actor – le alabó James–. A ver¿quién en su sano juicio se tragaría que un alumno de trece años se ha enamorado de una mujer que recuerda a un buitre disecado? –preguntó sin poder evitar que una carcajada se le escapara.

—¡Shhh! Recuerda, silencio –le calló Remus mirando hacia la entrada para comprobar que la bibliotecaria no se dirigía hacia su posición–. Pero debo admitir que desde entonces me tiene una consideración especial…

—Bueno, a lo que hemos venido. ¿Tú crees que Lily aceptará que yo la ayude?

—Mira, Prongs, tú eres bueno, que digo bueno, muy bueno en Aritmancia y ella necesita desesperadamente a alguien que le explique lo que no entiende de Aritmancia.

—Pero ella me odia…

—James, no es que te odie. Lo que le pasa es que ve las cosas de una forma muy diferente a como tu las ves. Lily es mi mejor amiga. La conozco muy bien. Para que te hagas una idea aproximada de lo que opino de ella, te diré que ella conoce mi pequeño problema peludo… y no ha salido corriendo –explicó en voz baja a un sorprendido James.

—¿En serio se lo has contado?

—Sí –afirmó con un gesto de orgullo–. Y me dijo que jamás dejaría de ser mi amiga por una tontería como esa.

—No, si yo sabía que mi gusto era exquisito –pensó James en voz alta.

—Ves, eso es lo que a ella no le gusta de ti.

—¿El qué? –preguntó revolviéndose el pelo nervioso.

—¡Ni eso! –James le miró extrañado.- Tus comentarios de… engreído, y que conste que eso es lo que ella dice, no que yo diga que lo eres... que hagas ese gesto de despeinarte, ella dice que te gusta aparentar como si acabaras de aterrizar con tu escoba…

—¡Pero si eso es lo que me hace irresistible a las mujeres!

—Hazme caso, Lily no es una mujer cualquiera. Tú lo sabes.

—Tienes razón, Moony. Debo concentrarme en no meter la pata. Es mi última oportunidad. Casi estamos acabando séptimo curso y a saber si volveré a coincidir con ella fuera de Hogwarts.

—Céntrate en la Aritmancia y no quieras ligar con ella¡es muy inteligente y te pillará a la primera!

— Me centraré en la Aritmancia –repitió auto-convenciéndose.

—No te burles de ella, es muy perfeccionista y se exige demasiado. Si te ríes de lo que haga mal se enfadará y volverás al punto de partida.

—Gracias, Moony. Seguiré todos tus consejos.

Remus se asomaba hacia la entrada para ver si Lily llegaba ya. Aún no era la hora pero conociéndola como la conocía seguro que llegaría antes de la hora fijada.

—Ahora podrías sacar tus apuntes y repasar un poco.

—¿Repasar?

—¡Claro! Como si te estuvieses preparando la asignatura para podérselo explicar debidamente. Y no pongas esa cara de que te lo sabes todo porque es muy fácil.

—No es fácil –se repitió poniendo cara de concentración.

Remus miraba a su amigo sin poder evitar sonreír ante su actitud. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para conseguir a la chica de sus sueños.

—James, ahora estate tranquilo. Ya viene Lily –le informó Remus sin mirarlo y casi sin mover los labios.

Tal parecía que le hubiese dicho todo lo contrario. James se puso nervioso automáticamente. Levantó la mano para despeinarse involuntariamente.

—¡Quieto! –le recriminó Remus. Levantó la mano a modo de saludo para llamar la atención de su amiga que ya se dirigía hacia allí, sonriente como siempre que se encontraban en la biblioteca para estudiar.

—Hola Rem… -Lily no pudo terminar de hablar. Se había quedado de piedra al ver al presumido de Potter allí sentado.

Su gesto de felicidad cambió radicalmente. Negó con la cabeza e intentó salir de allí por piernas.

Remus ya se esperaba esta reacción y con reflejos lobunos se levantó y la cogió de la mano a tiempo de detenerla en la mesa que estaba detrás de la estantería de al lado.

James estaba más nervioso si cabe ante la desaparición de ambos. Intentaba escuchar su conversación echándose hacia atrás y apoyándose únicamente en las patas de detrás de la silla pero apenas le llegaba un leve murmullo.

—Lily, no te vayas, por favor –le pidió Lupin.

—¿Cómo me haces esto, Remus? Traer a Potter… ¡Yo creía que eras mi amigo!

—Precisamente porque soy tu amigo –le explicó sencillamente como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

—Sabes que no puedo soportarlo… me pone de los nervios…

—Lily, no seas tan intransigente. Déjame que te explique –respiró profundamente para aclarar sus ideas y darle una buena explicación a su amiga–. Pensando en ti, en lo que necesitas, me decidí a pedirle a James que me ayudara… ojo, como un favor personal para que viniese conmigo. Tú sabes que él es muy bueno en Aritmancia y eso es exactamente lo que necesitas: alguien que te pueda ayudar…

—¿No me estás engañando?

—De verdad ¿dudas de mi amistad por ti? –le soltó en tono ofendido mirándola a sus ojos esmeralda–. Ya sé que no entiendes que James y Sirius sean mis mejores amigos y yo respeto la opinión que tú tienes de ellos, pero ese no es el caso. Ahora debes ver a James como la única persona a la que he podido recurrir para que te ayude con tu problema…

—Y ¿seguro que no había ningún otro candidato?

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—Y no creas que fue empresa fácil el convencerlo… ¡No te puedes imaginar cómo se enfadó conmigo! – explicó y no mentía, aunque tampoco le contaba toda la verdad.

—Entonces ¿él no quería ayudarme? –no se lo podía creer, desde que se conocían no había hecho más que intentar salir con ella y ahora que por primera vez ella necesitaba ayuda… pero claro, era lógico. Por otra parte, ella nunca le había hecho caso… es más solía insultarlo y se ponían a discutir con gran facilidad.

—Me dijo que para que la explicación fuera provechosa debía de haber confianza entre la alumna y el maestro…

—No si ya ves lo engreído que es, "el maestro" –repitió imitando el tono prepotente que solía utilizar James.

—James lo dijo con la mejor intención… pero, si tú no quieres aceptar su ayuda, tal vez lo mejor sea dejarlo estar –concluyó Remus haciendo que se volvía a la mesa que compartía con James.

—Perdóname, Remus. Tienes razón, -se disculpó Lily– yo también debo poner de mi parte. Al fin y al cabo la que tiene el problema soy yo y no puedo menospreciar la ayuda que me has conseguido.

—No te arrepentirás –le contestó Remus dedicándole una sonrisa.

Lily se acercó tímidamente a la mesa que ocupaba James y decidió tomar asiento junto a Remus, es decir frente a James. Suspiró aliviada al ver que Remus se quedaba con ellos. Sacó sus libros y pergamino para poder comenzar con la pesadilla que la llevaba torturando los últimos días.

James la miraba sacar su material y dejarlo totalmente ordenado frente a ella como si de un ritual se tratase. ¡Era tan perfecta! No se atrevía a hablar porque temía romper la imagen tan hermosa que tenía frente a él… Pero debía romper el silencio y empezar con su cometido: eliminar esas maravillosas dudas que ella tenía en Aritmancia.

—¿Por dónde quieres que empecemos? –preguntó el moreno en un susurro para romper el silencio.

—Creo que la teoría se me da bien pero a la hora de resolver los ejercicios… no consigo dar con el resultado correcto –explicó la pelirroja evitando mirar a los ojos castaños de James.

—Pues empecemos por allí. Escoge un ejercicio y empieza a resolverlo, yo te seguiré y si veo que cometes un error te aviso.

Así comenzaron a trabajar y poco a poco se empezaron a sentir más tranquilos los dos. Tanto fue así que Remus se marchó dejándolos solos y casi ni se percataron del hecho.

Estaban descubriendo que podían hablar de un tema sin acabar discutiendo, como siempre, y resultaba agradable.

—Los errores que cometías eran simples tonterías –observó James.

—Tonterías que hacían que al continuar todo el problema estuviese equivocado.

—Pero ahora que has descubierto en que fallabas estarás más pendiente y evitarás equivocarte. Es lo que pasa con los signos…

—¿Seguro que no has pensado que soy una tonta por cometer esos fallos?

—Yo nunca pensaría que tú eres tonta… -se recriminó el comentario, seguro que ella se lo tomaba como un intento de ligar–. Todos somos personas y nos equivocamos.

—Será mejor recoger nuestras cosas o llegaremos tarde a cenar.

—Lo malo no es llegar tarde sino que Sirius habrá acabado con la comida…

—Black es tu amigo ¿cómo puedes decir algo así de él? –le preguntó Lily intentando no reírse del comentario.

—Es la verdad… come más incluso que Moony después de la luna llena –Lily lo miró extrañada de lo que acababa de decir –no me mires así, Remus me ha contado que ya lo sabes.

—Pero ¿tú también lo sabías?

—Desde hace años. Nosotros le acompañamos cuando se transforma para que no esté solo.

—Pero eso es muy peligroso – comentó Lily con tono preocupado–. Remus dice que no reconoce a las personas cuando…

—Si él confía en ti yo también lo haré –comentó James bajando aún más la voz y mirando a su alrededor por si había alguien que pudiese estar escuchando–. Soy un animago no registrado.

—¿De verdad?

—Me transformo en un ciervo, por eso me llaman Prongs.

—Ya me imaginaba que no era por que alguna de tus novias se hubiese ido con otro.

—Nunca he tenido novia – comentó tímidamente. De buena gana le habría dicho que la única a la que se lo hubiera pedido le habría dado calabazas – sólo han sido amigas.

Después de recoger todas sus cosas se levantaron para salir hacia el Gran Comedor. Caminaban por los pasillos uno al lado del otro. En silencio. Hasta que Lily se decidió a romperlo.

—Gracias, James. ¡Eres un ángel!

Y antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía se acercó a él y le besó en la mejilla…

—Lily… -logró articular un sorprendido James Potter que no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de ella.

Al ver su expresión de sorpresa, ella comprendió de repente lo que acababa de hacer ¿Se había vuelto loca? Se avergonzó como una niña a la que hubiesen pillado en plena travesura.

—Dis… discúlpame –balbuceó, sintiendo que sus mejillas cambiaban de color.

Los ojos castaños de James se posaron en los de ella, y su boca esbozó una sonrisa.

—No hay nada que deba disculpar.


	3. Chapter 3

Para empezar este año 2008 os dejo el último capítulo de este minific. Espero que los que lo habéis seguido o lo hayáis descubierto ahora lo disfrutéis tanto como yo al escribirlo.

Recordemos que escribir fics se hace por simple diversión y que la única recompensa que podemos obtener es en forma de esos hermosos comentarios que dejáis, por ello, agradecer enormemente a todas esas maravillosas personas que lo han hecho:

lily potter weasley95, Dubhesigrid, Mazinho, Jafi Black, ginny-potter151, Juupotter, RemSev, Naeh, Lia Lerena, fascinating melody, Rlucy, Juuli.Potter y Emanem's

A Sunflower07 y mundi que lo añadieron a sus favoritos, supongo que para poder seguir mejor el fic. Y a HERGRANGER que me ha añadido a autor favorito, aunque no me consta que esté leyendo este fic.

Y para aquellos que no lo habéis hecho aún tengo la esperanza de que me comentéis si os ha gustado.

Un beso muy grande y que la inspiración nos acompañe.

* * *

**_TERCER ACTO _**

****

****

Las horas de estudio entre Lily y James en la biblioteca se repitieron en los días sucesivos. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir que ella ya estaba preparada para afrontar sus ÉXTASIS de Aritmancia pues ya no tendrían excusa para seguirse viendo.

Habían decidido repasar incluso otras asignaturas pues siempre había alguna pregunta por parte de cualquiera de los dos para comentar como si quisiesen alargar los momentos que compartían sin discutir como solían hacer.

Lily había descubierto que James escondía en su interior una persona totalmente diferente a la que ella creía haber conocido hasta hacía tan solo unos días. ¡Cuánta razón tenía Remus al decirle que era un chico estupendo! Ahora comprendía que su amistad de tantos años en Hogwarts estaba más que justificada. Por Remus habían desafiado las más estrictas normas, no solamente de Hogwarts sino del mismísimo Ministerio de Magia. Eran amigos de verdad, incondicionales, de los que no es fácil encontrar.

James nunca habría creído que llegaría a desear que el curso fuese más largo, que hubiese más deberes que hacer y más exámenes para los que estudiar. No había mejor excusa para estar con ella sin que nadie les molestase. Sentía la necesidad de estar con Lily todas las horas del día. Incluso había dejado de gastar bromas a los Slytherin cada vez que se los cruzaba por los pasillos. Sirius y Remus le echaban de menos en sus correrías pero comprendían que él estaba luchando por su mayor sueño así que le animaban para que pudiese conseguirlo.

Ese viernes habían decidido volver a estudiar después de cenar pues era uno de los momentos más tranquilos y con menos alumnos en la biblioteca. Estaban tan a gusto juntos estudiando que les pareció que el aviso que les diera madame Pince de que ya era hora de volver a sus Salas Comunes acababa de sonar. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que había pasado más de una hora.

Recogieron a toda prisa sus libros y utensilios para dirigirse hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

—Nunca se me había hecho tan tarde para volver a la Sala Común –comentó Lily al salir de la biblioteca–. Sólo espero que no nos pille nadie por los pasillos fuera del horario establecido.

—¿De verdad que nunca has salido por los pasillos sin permiso? –preguntó James sorprendido. Era cierto que estudiaban juntos en Hogwarts, que pertenecían a la misma casa, Gryffindor, pero sus formas de vida eran totalmente diferentes.

—Nunca –respondió ella acompañando la respuesta con un gesto negativo de su cabeza–. Y no me gustaría que en esta primera vez y a tan poco tiempo de terminar aquí en Hogwarts me tuviesen que castigar…

—Puedes estar tranquila, vas con un merodeador que se las sabe todas –dijo fanfarroneando. Una vez había terminado de decirlo se dio cuenta de sus palabras y temió que la pelirroja se molestase. Ya se lo había advertido Moony y él acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo.

Pero lejos de molestarse, Lily sonrió divertida por el comentario.

Este gesto de la chica le dio alas a James.

—Si nos enviasen al despacho de Dumbledore, él se alegraría. ¡En serio! –aseguró James al ver la cara de incredulidad de ella–. Albus es nuestro fan número uno. Le encanta que le contemos nuestras fechorías y se ríe escuchándonos. Lo malo es cuando hay algún otro profesor presente pues nos tiene que castigar para dar ejemplo. Pero los peores castigos son los de la profesora McGonagall¡no nos deja pasar ni una bromita!

—Es que a veces son demasiado pesadas. Sobre todo con algunos Slytherin… -comentó Lily deteniéndose antes de pronunciar un nombre en especial al ver la cara de disgusto que ponía James. Así que prefirió cambiar de tema–. ¿No crees que por aquí vamos a dar demasiadas vueltas por el castillo?

—Estos pasillos no suelen estar vigilados porque quedan bastante alejados de las entradas de cualquiera de las cuatro casas y de las habitaciones y despachos de los profesores. ¿No te habías dado cuenta que los prefectos os dedicáis mayoritariamente a los pasillos que comunican las diferentes Salas Comunes?

—Ahora que lo dices, veo que tienes razón –aceptó pensativa la pelirroja–. Pero en algún momento tendremos que pasar por los más vigilados.

Acababan de dejar atrás la estatua de una bruja cuando un leve crujido llamó la atención de James que no pudo evitar el girarse rápidamente. Allí estaba el director Dumbledore saliendo del pasadizo de la Bruja Tuerta que comunicaba Hogwarts con el pueblo de Hogsmeade.

—Muy buenas noches –les saludó alegremente el director, como si fuese lo más normal coincidir por los pasillos paseando a esas horas–. Es una grata sorpresa encontrarlos juntos y que no estén discutiendo como acostumbran.

—Si estando en nuestro último curso en Hogwarts no hubiésemos madurado debería plantearse el hacernos repetir curso –comentó James guiñándole un ojo. Y cambiando de conversación preguntó con toda confianza- ¿Madame Rosmerta se encuentra bien?

—Gracias por su preocupación señor Potter. Cuando la he visto en las tres escobas he visto que gozaba de buena salud. La próxima ocasión en que vuelva a verla le daré recuerdos de su parte –exclamó el director sonriendo y mientras se alejaba les aconsejó–. Sería mejor que volviesen pronto a su Torre, Argus está muy aburrido últimamente y nada le gustaría más que atrapar a un par de Gryffindor merodeando por los pasillos a estas horas. Que descansen bien.

Siguieron al director con la vista hasta que desapareció entre las sombras del pasillo. Entonces James comentó:

—Ves, ya te había dicho yo que él no nos diría nada.

—Y tú ¿cómo sabías de dónde venía? –curioseó la pelirroja clavándole sus ojos verdes como si quisiera leerle el pensamiento.

—Además de ser muy observador, creo que soy una de las personas que mejor conoce este castillo –explicó el merodeador. Para lo poco que les quedaba en Hogwarts, no pasaría nada si le contaba algún secretillo–. La estatua de la Bruja Tuerta es la entrada a un pasadizo por el que se llega a Honeydukes, en Hogsmeade.

—Y ¿quién te lo ha explicado? –se interesó la pelirroja.

—Nadie. Nos hemos pasado muchas horas investigando y probando todos los lugares de este castillo –y ante la mirada atónita de Lily continuó– sí, no te equivocas, Remus también ha estado investigando.

—¿En serio?

—Y también participa en las bromas… muchas de ellas son idea suya. ¡Es el cerebro pensante y Sirius, Peter y yo las llevamos a cabo!

—¡No me lo puedo creer!

—Conocemos todas las entradas a las diferentes casas comunes¡incluso hemos entrado en ellas!

—Y ¿para qué querías entrar? –preguntó Lily.

—Era un trabajo de campo. Investigábamos para hacer un mapa de Hogwarts –explicó James. No quería que ella pudiese pensar que tenía otras intenciones menos castas que el hobby de la cartografía.

En la quietud de los pasillos, el maullido de la señora Norris les indicó la cercanía de Filch. James se giró a mirar a Lily que no había dado importancia al maullido. Claro, como prefecta no sabía qué era lo que eso quería decir pues ella solía ir por los pasillos con el permiso que le concedía su título.

James tomó de la mano a Lily y, sin perder un instante, la estiró y comenzaron a correr en busca de un buen escondite en el que meterse para evitar ser descubiertos. En eso, los conocimientos de James les fueron bastante bien. Lily se habría metido directamente en algún aula vacía pero James sabía que ese era el primer lugar en el que el conserje buscaría.

Pasaron fugazmente junto a una pequeña puerta de forma que tuvieron que volver sobre sus pasos. Ese sí era un buen escondite. Era un pequeño armario, de dimensiones bastante reducidas, en el que había guardadas algunas escobas de la clase de vuelo de la profesora Hooch que seguramente habían quedado en desuso. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas por la carrera y les parecía que hacían demasiado ruido y que en cualquier momento los descubrirían allí dentro. Escucharon el ruido de las pisadas del conserje acercarse a la puerta y finalmente alejarse comentándole a la Señora Norris que estaba seguro que alguien había pasado por allí.

Dejaron pasar unos instantes para cerciorarse de que el peligro había pasado. James harto de no poder ver en la oscuridad, encendió con un hechizo una antorcha que debía hacer mucho tiempo que no se utilizaba.

—¿Cómo te sientes después de tu primera travesura en Hogwarts? –le preguntó a Lily

Como única respuesta la chica sonrió.

James no podía evitar el quedarse mirándola embelesado con una sonrisa traviesa que a Lily le encantó.

—El brillo de tus ojos después de transgredir las normas por primera vez es fascinante… -observó clavando su mirada en la de ella.

Lily le devolvió la mirada, provocada por el nerviosismo de la situación. Sintió como la mirada de James bajaba lentamente hacia sus labios y no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo, deteniéndose en los labios de él. Sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse tímidamente hasta que sus labios alcanzaron a rozarse a penas.

Lily tuvo la sensación de caer en un remolino que giraba cada vez más rápido. Sintió los labios de James acariciarla, la respiración de él sobre su piel, sus brazos y sus muslos contra su cuerpo. Se sintió poseída por un sentimiento que nunca había sentido: un sentimiento lleno de fuerza y de dulzura, un ataque de alegría en el centro de su corazón, como si estuviese a punto de tocar el cielo, y al mismo tiempo una pasión tan intensa que le hacía sentir que su vida había encontrado una razón para vivir.

—Aunque mañana mismo muriese a manos de los mortífagos, mi vida ya ha valido la pena –comentó James con su rostro brillante por la emoción.

Se les había hecho realmente tarde y ya era hora de regresar a la torre Gryffindor.

—Saldré yo primero para despistar a Filch si es necesario –le explicó James– tú ve tranquila que yo iré detrás.

Y sin darle tiempo a decir nada partió en la dirección que había tomado el conserje.

Lily no lo dudó y salió corriendo hacia su torre. Al llegar y pronunciar la contraseña la pobre señora Gorda se quedó muda del asombro. No podía creer que fuese la prefecta Lily Evans quién llegaba a esas horas.

Una vez sola, dentro de la sala común de Gryffindor, recostada contra la pared posterior del cuadro de la entrada y protegida por las sombras, notó que su respiración estaba tan acelerada que parecía que no le bastara con todo el aire del mundo.

Tranquila, le había dicho él. Cómo si fuera tan fácil. Los recuerdos de todo lo que habían pasado juntos los últimos días la hacían sentir que flotaba de felicidad.

Debía subir a su habitación. Ya hablarían al día siguiente, pensaba la pelirroja mientras subía por las escaleras de las chicas.

Desde las escaleras de los chicos dos de los merodeadores la habían estado observando.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando el retrato volvió a abrirse dejando paso a un feliz James que sumido en sus pensamientos se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de la sala Común atesorando sus recuerdos para no olvidar el más mínimo detalle.

—Ves como yo tenía razón –murmuró Moony a Padfoot– el que persevera alcanza su sueño.

—Volvamos arriba, ya nos contará todo cuando suba.


End file.
